Denn die Besten sterben jung
by twenty-something
Summary: Im Krieg bekommen Wörter andere Bedeutungen. Manchmal heißt überleben morden. Wählen heißt sterben. Aus Missverständnissen wird fast so etwas wie Liebe. Ein Gefängnis ist die Hölle auf Erden. Und auch Magie ist nur ein Wort.


**Denn die Besten sterben jung**

* * *

"Sie gehört dir."  
"Avada -"  
"Halt - halt!", stoppte ihn der Blonde, "du kannst sie behalten."  
"Behalten? Was soll ich mit einem Schlammblut wie - "  
"Du bist neunzehn! Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zwei einmal ein Gespräch hatten über Zauberstäbe und Halter und -"  
"Das ist ein Schlammblut!"  
"Du wirst lernen, Draco", erklärte der Vater, "dass es Aspekte des Lebens gibt, wo das egal ist."  
Draco runzelte die Stirn.

* * *

Sie hieß Katherine.  
Ihr Blut war rot.  
Sie war nicht stark.  
Sie weinte und schrie und bettelte und bat.  
Sie war wie die Saite einer Violine.  
Man konnte sie spielen und spielen.  
Man konnte sie bis an ihr Limit spannen und sie schrie höher und höher und lauter und dann plötzlich versagte ihre Stimme und sie sank zu Boden. Wie eine Saite, die gerissen war und die man wieder neu aufziehen konnte.  
_Crucio._  
"Musik in meinen Ohren", lachte auch sein Lord.  
Severus musterte Draco mit einem seltsamen Glanz in seinen Augen. Es war Stolz, beschloss Draco.

* * *

"Das ist magisch!", wisperte sie, als er sie unsanft durch den Ballsaal stieß, der mit tausenden Lichtern geschmückt war. Für einen Moment schien sie zu vergessen, in welcher Situation sie war.  
"Ja", meinte Draco. "Einfach nur Magie."  
Sie war die erste, die seine Gefühle für diesen Raum teilte. Jeder tat so, als wäre er besonders schön oder toll. Aber da waren nur ein paar billige Zauber..

* * *

_Crucio. Crucio. Crucio._  
Genau jetzt müsste ihre Stimme brechen.  
Er holte einen Heiltrank.  
Severus blickte ihn entnervt an.  
_Musik in den Ohren seines Lords._  
"Du könntest.. andere Dinge machen, die meine Heiltränke nicht aufbrauchen."  
"Ich könnte jeden vögeln, der hilflos ist."  
"Und du könntest jeden quälen, der hilflos ist."  
Das war richtig.  
Er grinste.  
_Crucio._

* * *

"Ich bin Kathy."  
"Ich weiß."  
"Woher?"  
Er lachte spöttisch. "Ich habe es aus dir herausgequält und du erinnerst dich nicht mehr daran."  
Sie räkelte sich verführerisch.  
"Oder ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass wir zwei wilden, heißen Sex hatten und uns unsere Liebe erklärt haben, Süßer. Habe ich heute Nacht 'Harry' geschrieen? Oder 'Tom'?"  
"Draco."  
"Draco? Hmm.., Draco, ist das dein Zauberstab, den du da gerade in deiner Hose versteckst?"  
Draco lächelte grausam. "Sollen wir damit spielen?"  
_Crucio._

* * *

"Morgen_ besuchen_ uns ein paar Ministeriumsabgeordnete."  
Lucius Malfoy blickte von seiner Zeitung auf.  
"Du weißt, was das bedeutet."  
"Keine dunklen Flüche, kein Wort gegen Schlammblüter und Muggel, und meine Hure aus dem Blickfeld."  
"Korrekt... Du könntest aber auch -"

* * *

"Der Mann hier..", Draco blickte auf den knallbunt gekleideten alten Runenmeister, "alle sagen, er ist seltsam, nur weil seine Kleidung so.. exzentrisch ist."  
Sie lachte und schaute seine Roben an.  
"Ich kenne euch beide nicht - aber in meinen Augen bist du genauso seltsam wie er!"  
Der Mann hatte ihm das Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht. _"Das ist magisch!", hatte sie gewispert._  
_  
_Auror Zabini, offiziell Vertreter der Liga für die Bewahrung kulturell interessanter Gebäude, schrieb sich unauffällig eine Notiz. Sie hatte garantiert nichts mit der Villa der Malfoys zu tun. 

Sie schickten Kinder in diesen Krieg, dachte Lucius. Aber die Kinder beherrschten das Spiel gut, dachte er, als sein Sohn seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden die Hand schüttelte. Vielleicht besser noch, als -

* * *

"Du spielst doch gern mit ihr?", fragte Severus.  
Es war klar, dass sein Patenonkel keine sexuellen Andeutungen machte. Er verabscheute wie Draco die Praktiken, von denen viele Gebrauch machten. Es war primitiv und abstoßend, hatte wenig mit Überlegenheit zu tun, und viel mehr mit roher Gewalt, war weniger mit Machtdemonstrierung als Demonstrierung der Schwäche des eigenen Leibs.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Das hier ist ein noch nicht ganz ausgereifter Trank. Wenn ein Muggel ihn nimmt, hat er eine Art.. natürliche Akzeptanz für Magie."  
"Und für was soll das gut sein?"  
"Du schaffst im Prinzip Squibs. Leute, die Magie kennen, aber keine Unze in ihren Körpern haben, und sich deswegen als Menschen zweiter Klasse fühlen."  
"Muggel sind Menschen zweiter Klasse.", sagte Draco.  
"Ja. Aber das ist deine Meinung. Ein Muggel hält dich für einen Spinner, weil du an Magie glaubst.."  
"Aber wenn er Magie akzeptiert, und weiß, dass er selber keine hat, dann -"  
"Hatte ich eben erläutert. Ein Mittel, um einen Menschen innerlich zu degradieren."  
"Und warum nicht einfach _Imperius_ verwenden?"  
"Es gibt nichts Schöneres, Draco, als zu beobachten, wie sich ein starker Wille _von selber_ eingesteht, dass er.. nicht richtig liegt."  
"Und du suchst wirklich nicht nur neue Testobjekte?"

* * *

"Magie ist Macht."  
"Aber keine Magie heißt nicht keine Macht."  
"Was?"  
"Weißt du, was Elektrizität ist?"  
"Nein. Und ich will es nicht wissen."  
_Obliviate. Crucio._  
_Crucio. Obliviate._

* * *

"Also ich würde es gut finden, wenn ich das einfach vergessen könnte.", meinte sie, als der Hauself noch zitternd von _Crucio_ rausging und er bemerkte, dass sie sich an seiner Hand festklammerte.  
Draco starrte sie erstaunt an.  
"Nein wirklich, ich meine, stell dir vor, jemand könnte einfach machen, dass wir die schlechten Dinge vergessen. Dann würde es uns doch gut gehen, oder?"  
Sie verstand.  
_Obliviate._

* * *

"Wer bist du?"  
Er sollte nicht antworten.  
"Ich bin Draco Malfoy, ein Bösewicht. Ich habe dich gerade vergessen lassen, dass ich dich und andere gefoltert habe."  
Sie grinste.  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ja."  
"Und ich bin Kathy Helle, dein unschuldiges Opfer. Du bist süß, weißt du das? War ich betrunken und habe ich mit dir geschlafen?"  
Sie lag noch immer in seinem Schoß. Ihre blonden Haare - Oh verdammt-  
Sie war nur eine Muggel. Abschaum. Dreckig -  
"Findest du nicht auch, dass man sich dreckig fühlt, wenn man so etwas getan hat, und sich nicht einmal erinnern will?"  
"Dreckig.."  
Er würde ihr morgen noch einmal die Erinnerung nehmen. Morgen. Er wollte nur wissen, woher sie immer sagen konnte, was er dachte. Ganz bestimmt morgen.

* * *

"Goyle? Ist das -"  
"Deine Schlammbluttussi, wer sonst?"  
"Die gehört mir!"  
"Wir können alle Schlammblüter ficken, die wir wollen."  
"Das ist Privatbesitz, Goyle! Runter! Sofort!"  
"Ach, magst du sie etwa? Draco mag ne Schlammblutschlampe - Draco mag ne Schlammblut -"  
_Stupefy._  
"Kathy?"  
"D-D-Draco?"  
"Bist du okay? Nein, dumme Frage, du bist nicht okay..."  
_Obliviate._  
Magie ist Macht. 

Er starrte lange auf die blauen Flecken, die Goyles' eiserner Griff geformt hatte.

* * *

"Ihr Muggel seid grausam."  
"Was?"  
"Ich habe mich informiert, was Elektrizität ist. Menschen werden damit getötet."  
"Und wieder ins Leben geholt.""Was?"  
"Wissenschaftler haben herausgefunden, dass man das Herz mit gezielten Stromschlägen wieder zum Schlagen bringen kann."  
"Was ist ein Wissenschaftler?"  
"Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich gesagt, das Gegenteil eines Zauberers."  
"Du verhöhnst mich."  
"Nein."_  
Crucio._  
Wenn sie stark gewesen wäre, so hätte sie gefragt:  
"Ist das deine einzige Antwort?"  
Sie war nicht stark, dachte Draco.  
Sie schrie.  
Obliviate.

* * *

Theodore Nott wurde verhaftet und wegen Vergewaltigung und Mord an mindestens acht Minderjährigen zum Tode verurteilt.  
Man hatte gar nicht begonnen, einen Prozess wegen der Massaker anzufangen - Nott konnte nur einmal hingerichtet werden, schrieb Rita Skeeter höhnisch.  
Draco Malfoy erfuhr es erst aus der Zeitung.  
Es war der vierte hochrangige Todesser in dieser Woche.  
Eines Tages würden sie -. 

Severus zeigte ihm das letzte Foto seines ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, ein ausgezehrtes Kindergesicht mit hohlen Wangen und verschwollenen Augen -  
Aber Draco war nicht entsetzt.  
Als Todesser, so erklärte er seinem Patenonkel, empfand er kein Mitleid.  
Nicht mit acht kleinen Mädchen.  
Und nicht einmal mit den eigenen Leuten.

* * *

_Stupefy. Obliviate. Enervate_.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen und erinnerte sich nur daran, dass sie hier war, und dass das richtig war.  
"Hast du Angst, Mädchen?"  
"Nein."  
"Warum nicht?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Ich bin bei dir."  
Für einen langen Moment schwieg Draco.  
"Dummes Kind. Ich bin hier, um dich zu verletzen."  
"Warum bist du dann von meinem Vertrauen entsetzt?"  
_Crucio_.  
Sie schrie.

* * *

_  
_Er würde diese eine Möglichkeit nicht ergreifen. Das war realistisch. Ihm war klar, dass vielleicht nicht alles richtig war, was sie taten, aber er würde sie nicht ergreifen. 

Vielleicht - wahrscheinlich würden sie irgendwann verlieren. So wie vor fast zwanzig Jahren. Potter war zu stark. Das Resultat wäre Azkaban, vielleicht ein Schicksal wie Tante Bella, vielleicht schlimmer. Es kam einem aufgeschobenen Todesurteil gleich - jetzt konnte er noch ein paar Jahre foltern und töten und insgeheim zweifeln, und dann.. vielleicht mit dreißig, vielleicht früher..

Wenn er jedoch - Kathy könnte seine Lebensversicherung sein. Vorausgesetzt, er würde es schaffen.  
Er würde sehr wahrscheinlich erwischt werden, bevor er Kathy da rausgebracht hatte.  
Er würde sterben.  
Früher als andere, das war klar.  
Zehn Jahre länger zu leben, klang zu gut in seinen Ohren.  
Aber in zehn Jahren haben würde er dasselbe denken, wenn er trotzdem zu diesen letzten Stunden kommen müsste. Wenn man starb, war es egal, wie und wann, ob jetzt durch die Hand des Vaters, oder dann durch die Hand der Justiz.

In dem Moment, erst in dem Moment, erlaubte er sich, die zweite Hypothese zu durchdenken: Er würde es schaffen. Er würde den Todessern entkommen, was unwahrscheinlich war, und eine Strafe in Azkaban überleben, was schier unmöglich war, eine Strafe, gemildert dadurch, dass er Kathy gerettet hatte. Unangenehm war, dass die wahnsinnige Hoffnung gedrosselt werden musste, die in ihm aufschrie...  
Der Gedanke an mehr als zehn Jahre.

* * *

"Adava Kedavra!", zischte Draco und zerrte Kathy weiter. Der Mann fiel langsam zu Boden.  
"Wenn ich _Freiheit_ sage, halt dich an mir -"  
Alarme heulten schrill auf.  
Noch hundert Meter bis zu Portschlüsselgrenze - noch fünfzig - noch zehn -  
"Draco?"  
"Onkel Severus, ich - Freiheit, Kathy, Freiheit!"  
Der Portschlüssel löste sich auf.  
Kathy hatte begriffen.  
Er war im letzten Moment erwischt worden.  
Im allerletzten Moment würde er sterben.  
Er wollte ni- er war doch noch so -_  
Denn die Besten sterben jung._  
Er war erwischt worden.  
Wurden die Besten er-  
Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.  
"Verzeih," hauchte Draco.  
Sie starrten sich an, bis der Portschlüssel ihn weggerissen hatte.  
Kurz bevor sein Blickfeld verschwamm, glaubte Draco, zu erkennen, dass Severus lächelte.  
Seine Freiheit dauerte nur wenige Sekunden.

* * *

"Shhh."  
"Was - Aber ich habe -"  
"Ich verstehe."  
"Du verstehst nichts! Ich habe dabei Dutzende getötet! Ich bin ein-"  
"Shhh, Draco. Du hast Entscheidungen getroffen. Du hast getan, was du für richtig gehalten hast. Du hast dich für das Gute entschieden, Draco."  
"Ja, aber-"  
"Dann ist es gut. Ich vertraue deinen Moralen."  
"Wie kannst du nur- Wenn du wüsstest-"  
"Es ist mir egal, Draco. Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich einen meiner Wächter ermordet hätte?"  
"Es wäre Notwehr. Natürlich wäre es okay, du-"  
"Du hast mich gerettet, Draco. Nicht einmal dich selbst. Es ist okay."  
"Ist es nicht."  
"Aber eines Tages wird es okay sein. Und jetzt schlaf, Draco... "  
Die zwei Wachen zischten sich etwas zu.  
Das war gut so.  
Morgen war Verhandlung.  
Er fand es auch gut, dass er in ihren Armen lag.  
Es war, weil er den Eindruck erwecken wollte, dass er es aus Liebe getan hatte. Nicht, weil er Angst vor Azkaban hatte. Nicht weil noch einmal fühlen wollte.

* * *

Man nannte es Stockholm-Syndrom, dachte Katherine.  
Oder Freud'sche Vaterfigur.  
Aber es war ihr egal.  
Er hatte sie gerettet -  
"Du wirst es überleben.", flüsterte sie und küsste seine Stirn. "In einem Jahr bist du frei und ich werde dich abholen. Versprochen."  
Die Wächter zerrten an seinen Armen. Sie lächelte. Das Jahr, wo sie getrennt waren, würden sie noch überstehen. Er war so gut davongekommen, nur so kurz im Gefängnis...  
Draco wurde abgeführt.  
Der Auror hatte ihm prophezeit, er würde nur ein Monat in Azkaban überleben. Ein Jahr, das war purer Sarkasmus: Ein Jahr hieß lebenslang. Die Dementoren waren hungrig, hungriger, als in Friedenszeiten. Azkaban war die Hölle auf Erden.  
Kathy glaubte, er würde überleben.  
Kathy würde ihn abholen.  
Kathy - die ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er vielleicht noch länger als zehn Jahre leben könnte - würde warten, und die Türe würde nicht aufgehen.  
Draco verstand das Gefühl nicht, das mit dem Gedanken kam.  
Irgendwie konnte er es in der eisigen Kälte nicht vergessen.

* * *

"Ist euch Nummer vierhundertsechzehn auch aufgefallen?", fragte ein Wachmann beim Mittagessen. Es war derselbe, der Dienst hatte, als Sirius Black entwischt war.  
"Malfoy?"  
"Ja."  
"Er weint viel."  
"Brabbelt was von Kathy."  
"Aber er scheint bei klarem Verstand zu sein. Naja, manchmal."  
"So wie Black damals."  
"Glaubst du -?"  
"Es ist komisch."  
"Es ist Malfoy."  
"Und sie haben Veritaserum benutzt."  
"Aber nur .. Lasst uns die Sache melden."

* * *

"Potter? Was machst du hier in Azkaban?"  
"Du bist nicht wahnsinnig."  
Ein kurzer, trauriger Blick huschte über sein Gesicht. Black war hier unschuldig gesessen. In dieser Zelle. Black war Potters Pate gewesen. Potters einzige Familie.  
Dracos einzige Familie war gestorben, weil Draco für einen kurzen Moment gedacht hatte, er könnte deswegen länger überleben. Dachte er. Er konnte sich nur undeutlich erinnern. Er konnte sich nicht einmal an den Inhalt der flammenden Reden von Lord Voldemort erinnern, nur daran, dass er ihnen begeistert gefolgt war.  
Klar war nur die Erinnerung an Kathy. Kathy, die Muggel.  
Kathy, die an ihn glaubte.  
"Bist du schuldig?"  
"Ich wurde unter Veritaserum schuldig gesprochen, soweit mich meine Erinnerung trägt."  
Potter blickte in seufzend an.  
"Die Abwesenheit von Lügen bringt nicht immer die Wahrheit. Warum hast du es getan?"  
"Was?"  
"So viele getötet? So viele auch von.. den Todessern?"  
"Weil ich es so entschied."  
"Hör zu, Malfoy, ich kann dich nicht leiden. Aber - falls du hier zu Unrecht sitzt, dann werde ich dir helfen. Ich kann dich in einer Stunde hier rausbringen. Gib mir einen Grund dafür."  
Draco schwieg. Jede Lüge würde aufgedeckt werden, und seinen Tod schlussendlich beschleunigen. Aber er brauchte.. Kathy brauchte.. Und das Ministerium durfte nicht -  
"Wenn du mir helfen willst.."  
"Was?"  
"Das Geld meiner Familie.. Ich habe Vater umgebracht, oder? Ich will, dass es an Kathy Helle geht."  
"Wer ist das?"  
"Niemand."  
"Ich kann nicht einfach -"  
"Bitte."  
Potter blickte auf. Draco hatte ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben um etwas gebeten.  
"Wer ist sie?"  
"Das Mädchen, das bei meinem Verfahren da war."  
"Was hat sie mit dir zu tun?"  
"Sie ... wartet auf mich. Und wie du siehst.."  
Draco hustete. Er brauchte nicht zu sagen, was beide wussten. Seine Rechnung war nicht aufgegangen.  
"Wer ist sie für dich, Malfoy?"  
"Sie ist die einzige, die mich versteht."  
"Ist sie nicht eine Muggel?"  
Draco starrte ihn gereizt an. "Was tut das zur Sache?"  
Potter lächelte.

* * *

_A/N: Das ist mein Debüt, sozusagen. Magie ist Macht. Macht heißt, eine Wahl zu haben. Magie ist nur ein Wort. Im Krieg kämpft man nicht um Ideologien, sondern ums Überleben._

_  
Meinungen?_


End file.
